I don't know what it is but I love you!
by SaiyanPrincessB
Summary: Bulla likes Goten! Trunks likes Marron! When the Next Z Gen finally accept their feelings for each other, it seems like the world is trying to keep them apart. How will the youths deal with the situations that they have to face? Read to find out!
1. This can't be happening

**Disclaimer:**Dragon Ball, Dragon Ball Z & Dragon Ball GT was created by Akira Toriyama. The rights of the anime belong to Akira Toriyama, Toei Animation and FUNimation Entertainment.

On a clear Sunday morning, deep in one of the many forests of Mount Paozu, a petite raven-haired girl dressed in a red baby T and grey pants sat near a lake waiting for her friends to arrive. Soon enough an expensive red sport's air cars made its way towards the teenager. Once the air car landed, three figures emerged from it; the first person was a handsome, muscular young man with lavender-coloured hair, followed by a gorgeous teenage girl with turquoise-coloured hair and a beautiful blond-haired young girl clad in a pink dress. They greeted the raven-haired girl and helped her set up for a picnic. A fifth member arrived shortly afterwards, nervously landing next to them. The teenager was tan, muscular and had black hair. It was his first time joining the small group without his mentor's presence nearby. Although he was considered the strongest human alive, socialising was one of his weaknesses.

"Hey Uub, glad you could make it." Pan cheerfully greeted. The girls were sitting on a blanket while Trunks was sitting on a rock.

"Thanks for inviting me." Uub gave her a smile. He was really glad that they included him in their little group. He had friends back at his village but he could never really be his true self around them. He was always worried that he might hurt someone by accident. Being around the offspring's of the Z fighters made him feel like the real Uub.

"No prob man. You're one of us now." Trunks walked over to him and patted him on the shoulder.

"Wow you're cute!" Bulla commented.

Uub's face turned red with embarrassment. He didn't know whether to say thank you or just take to the sky and fly off. He wasn't exactly good with the ladies…yet anyway.

Trunks saw Uub's red face and quickly rescued his new friend. Trunks himself has been embarrassed by his sister countless times.

"Don't mind her. That's just my annoying baby sister Bulla. She's in that awkward teenage stage of her life." Trunks smirked, while everyone except his sister started to laugh.

Bulla with her Vegeta-like temper got up and walked over to her brother and punched his right arm.

"Ow that hurt!" Trunks exclaimed while rubbing his sore arm.

"Good, that'll teach you to mess with me." Bulla replied satisfied.

"Uub you better get away from those two. They can get pretty violent." Marron warned.

"Thanks for the heads up." Uub said sitting down next to Pan.

"I'm Marron by the way."

"Krillin's daughter right?" Uub asked.

"The one and only." Marron replied.

Uub fitted in with the small group right away. They told him stories about they're childhood and the adventures they had together.

"Talking about Goten, where is he?" Trunks asked to no one in particular.

Bulla's face lit up after hearing her crushes name. She was planning on telling Goten how she felt about him and was hoping that he'd feel the same way about her even if she was only sixteen years old.

"He's picking up Valese." Pan replied.

"Is that some kind of Italian dessert?" Uub asked.

"No silly." Pan laughed. "Valese is..."

"Hey, guys we're here!" Goten screamed from across the lake.

Goten was casually walking over to them, with a huge grin plastered on his face. Next to him was a pretty brunette girl, wearing a yellow summer dress.

Marron who was sitting next to Trunks leaned over to him and asked him in a hushed tone if that was Goten's girlfriend. When Trunks nodded his head, Marron's eyes grew wide with concern as she looked over at the pale faced Bulla. Marron knew all about Bulla's plans to tell Goten how she felt about him. She didn't want Bulla to tell him in the first place because she didn't want her to get hurt, but now it seems like Bulla will get hurt without even telling Goten her feelings for him.

"_This can't be happening."_ Bulla thought to herself as she felt a sick feeling in her stomach as the two came closer towards them. She was doing everything in her power not to burst out in tears.

"Hey everyone, sorry we're late." Goten apologised while his "companion" nudged him.

"Oh yeah, this is Valese; my girlfriend."

(A/N: Just a quick note. The next chapter will be a four year time skip since I need Bulla to be legal and on that note I might as well give you the ages of the characters in this chapter. Trunks 25, Goten 24, Marron 20, Uub 17, Bulla 16 and Pan 15. I wanted Bulla and Pan's ages to be somewhat realistic. Also this chapter takes place the year after GT ended. Also take note that were I'm from winter starts in June till August just so you know since that is when the other chapters will take place in. Any questions feel free to ask. Thank you.)


	2. That's tonight?

**Disclaimer:**As I said beforeAkira Toriyama is the rightful owner and creator of Dragon Ball, Dragon Ball Z and Dragon Ball GT.

A/N: Thank you rantichan and Writer'sFantasy for reviewing my first chapter. The first chapter was kind of like a prologue, here's where the actual story begins.

_4 years later:_

The lightning struck loudly Wednesday morning, breaking the silence that filled the Brief household. The loud noise caused a certain blue-haired youth to awaken from her slumber, before the alarm could do its job.

The Saiyan princess drowsily felt for her blackberry under her pillow. She looked at the time to see that it was only 6:45 and she still had a whole half hour left for snoozing. The 20 year old cursed the lightning when she couldn't fall back asleep, then let out a loud yawn and stretched out her arms. She got out of her warm cosy bed, put on her robe and slippers, then opened the door to the en-suite bathroom which she shares with her older brother, Trunks.

After Bulla got out of a warm bath and brushed her teeth, she entered her walk in closet to pick an outfit. She decided on plain blue jeans, a white jacket, with white boots. Apart from physically developing into a beautiful young woman, Bulla still looked the same as she did a few years ago, although her hair is longer and ended right above her butt and instead of front bangs, she now has side bangs.

Bulla realised that she still had time left for a quick breakfast before taking the bus to town and preceded to the kitchen, where she found her brother eating cereal. The two siblings surprisingly got along extremely well, even with their huge age gap.

"Shouldn't you be at I don't know…work?" Bulla asked. She grabbed a bowl and spoon and went to join him at the table.

"Shouldn't you be at I don't know…college?" Trunks countered in a girly voice that was supposed to imitate Bulla's. Trunks now looked more like his future counterpart did when he was fighting the androids and Cell in his own timeline.

"It's Wednesday dummy. I told you my class starts at 9:15 and f.y.i, I don't sound like that." Bulla stated while pouring milk on her cornflakes.

"You think you don't, but you do." Trunks replied leaning back against the chair since he finished his cereal. "And as for your question about me going to work… I took the day off."

"You're so lazy." Bulla shook her head at him.

"Why don't you go read and sign the never ending paperwork and attend the constant meetings?" Trunks defended.

"You'd like that wouldn't you?" Bulla teased as she continued to place a spoonful of cereal in her mouth. "But since you are home, you might as well take me to class."

"What? No way!" Trunks protested.

"Aw come on. Do you really want your only baby sister to stand and wait for the bus, while it's freezing cold and pouring outside? I might even get struck by lightning and die and it would be your fault! Do you really want to live with the guilt that you killed your only sister? I don't think mom and dad would be too happy with you. Dad might even ki…"

"Would you just shut up already and go get your stuff!" Trunks yelled. "You're such a baby."

"Oh thank you big brother." Bulla said throwing her arms around Trunks' body to give him a big hug. As much as Trunks was annoyed at his sister he still couldn't help but smile and return her hug. Bulla secretly smiled to herself.

"_Works every time."_

"Here we go. University of West City. Now get out of my car before people recognise me." Trunks said.

Bulla rolled her eyes at his last sentence. "You're so full of it." Bulla said getting out of the car. Fortunately for Bulla, the rain had stopped for a while. "I mean honestly it's not like you're that popula…"

"Look everybody. It's Trunks Brief!"

Bulla and Trunks turned their heads just in time to see a mob of girls running towards them.

"I told you." Trunks said as he threw Bulla's book bag at her, closed the car door and sped away leaving nothing but smoke behind.

With her superhuman speed, Bulla moved to a location away from the mob before the smoke cleared up. She was not in the mood to be hassled by Trunks' fan club, especially since they were lovesick, crazy girls. She already had her own fan club on campus to worry about, as well as the paparazzi that followed her every move. When the smoke cleared up, Bulla could see the girls' disappointed faces.

"_Poor Trunks. He should really get himself a girlfriend then other girls would stop chasing after him." _Bulla thought to herself. _"Okay maybe not." _Bulla shrugged and headed for her class.

Since it was still the first week of the new semester, Bulla's second class ended 30 minutes earlier then it normally would have. In addition to the 30 extra minutes, she also had a 45 minute lunch break before her last class began. Bulla left the Commerce building with her friend Pink, when they ran into Pink's boyfriend Apple, who coincidently also got out of class early. Bulla decided to go to Gohan's office in the science and engineering building and leave the two lovebirds alone. Bulla first went to go get lunch for the two of them the proceeded to Gohan's office.

"Come in." Gohan answered when he heard a knock on the door. Bulla opened the door and saw Gohan busy grading papers.

"Oh hey Bulla it's you." Gohan greeted but then returned his gaze on the papers in front of him. "I see you already have my new schedule?"

"Yeah I printed the one you emailed mom. I see you work for us on Thursdays and Fridays now and that I can catch a lift home with you on Thursdays." Bulla said taking a seat in a chair opposite him.

"Yip." Gohan replied not even looking up from his papers. Bulla looked closer to see what Gohan was busy with.

"Uhm Gohan, isn't it a little early to grade papers? I mean the second semester just started."

"I had to quiz my 3rd years on quantum electrodynamics. Can you believe I only had a 20% pass rate?"

"Wow that's hectic. I guess you won't have time to eat a steak burger?" Bulla asked holding the food bag in front of Gohan. Gohan's face instantly lit up.

"I always have time for a good steak burger." Gohan said clearing the desk to make room for the food.

While the two ate their burgers, they updated each other on their respective families, then Bulla went on to tell Gohan about all the projects and assignments the 1st year management student's still had to do for the semester.

"This sucks. It's so much work." Bulla complained, leaning back against the chair.

"I thought it would be easier for you, seeing that you did do an administration course last year." Gohan replied.

"It's not the work itself; it's the number of work we have to do." Bulla said as she got a glimpse of the clock on the wall. "Whoa look at the time. It's been great but I gotta run. I have less than ten minutes go over to Commerce and look for my next class." Bulla said with her head already out of the door.

"Okay. See you tonight." Gohan replied.

"Tonight? Are you coming over to help my mom with some experiment?" Bulla questioned.

"No, isn't tonight that dinner your mom planned?" Gohan asked confused.

"What dinner?" Bulla asked equally confused. She took a few steps back inside his office.

"The one our moms have been planning ever since Piccolo was revived and my dad came back home." Gohan stated.

"That's tonight? I completely forgot about that."

"How could you? Your mom has been planning this get-together for months."

"I don't know. I usually zoom out when mom starts talking about the same thing over and over again. I can't believe Trunks didn't mention something this morning. He's usually excited when mom has one of her get-together's."

"Bulla?"

"Uh huh?"

"Seven minutes."

"What? Oh crap." Bulla said when she realised what he meant and stormed out of the office.

"Not saying goodbye to people. That's definitely Vegeta's daughter." Gohan chuckled as he went back to grading the last few papers.


	3. Where's Marron?

**4Disclaimer:** I don't own Dragonball, Dragonball Z or Dragonball GT.

It was a peaceful evening for the citizens of West City. The dark clouds that appeared in the sky earlier on had completely disappeared, indicating that spring was on its way. Most of the Z fighters and their families were already present at Capsule Corporation. Bulla and her best friend Pan was sitting in Bulla's room waited for the last few guests to arrive. Just like Bulla, Pan's appearance stayed mostly the same, with the exception of maturing more physically. She was still tomboyish but she did start wearing nicer clothes, lip gloss and the occasional eyeliner. The young girl was busy telling Bulla about Uub and her upcoming anniversary.

"I still haven't decided what to get him. What do you think?" Pan asked her best friend.

"I don't know a sweater?" Bulla suggested.

"I can't give Uub a sweater for our 3rd year anniversary! I need to get him something special and romantic. What is special and romantic?" Pan asked frantically shaking Bulla. The half-Saiyan managed to escape from her strong friend's grip before she started seeing stars.

"I don't know." Bulla replied holding her head. She jumped up from the bed when she caught a glimpse of herself in the mirror. "Geez Pan, look what you did." Bulla said rushing to the mirror to fix her untidy hair. She quickly grabbed a brush and started combing through her long, silky, blue hair.

"Sorry about that." Pan sheepishly apologised. The two female hybrids turned their heads instantly when they heard a knock on the door.

"Marron!" They both screeched when they saw their fair-haired friend.

"Hey guys, watcha doing in here?" Marron asked leaning in the doorway.

"We were waiting for you and Cash to show up." Pan replied jumping up from the bed.

"Where is he?" Bulla asked when she noticed that the blonde's mate wasn't with her.

"He's busy with a big case so he had to work late." Marron replied.

"That's too bad." Pan replied. The blonde let out a small smile.

"Come on let's go join the party." Bulla said as they left for the lounge.

Upon arriving in the lounge, Pan abandoned her friends to go look for her boyfriend. The two got themselves drinks and found an empty table to sit at.

"So Marron did you and Cash set a date yet?" Bulla asked taking a sip from her beverage.

"Not yet." Marron replied doing the same.

"What's the deal with you two? You've been engaged for eight months already and living together for six weeks. What's taking you two so long?" Bulla questioned.

Marron breathed a sigh of relieve when she saw a new member taking a seat at their table, preventing her from answering Bulla's question.

"Hey, how are my two favourite godchildren doing?" The newcomer greeted.

"We're your only godchildren Yamcha." Marron stated matter-of-factly. The handsome martial artist grinned back at her.

"So godfather, did you bring us any presents?" Bulla asked.

"Why is it that every time you two see me you want presents? Aren't I enough?" The dark-haired fighter asked.

"No, not really." Bulla smirked.

"Wow that one hurt." Yamcha replied mock holding his heart. "All you two care about is gifts, but that's to expect from the two biggest shopaholics on this planet." Yamcha chuckled.

"We are not!" the twosome concurrently yelled.

"Sure you're not." Yamcha patted both of their heads and started to get up from his seat. "I better get back to the guys; at least they don't ask me for gifts."

"I'll go with you. It's bad manners not to greet your guests." Bulla said also getting up from her seat. "Marron, are you coming?" she turned to her friend.

"No, I already greeted everyone, besides I don't feel like being chewed out by my father about how I don't visit him and mom enough." Marron replied.

Bulla gave Marron a look of understanding. She knew Marron was very close to her parents and now that she is working and moved into the city, she does not get to spend a lot of time with them anymore. Just then Bulma, 18, Videl and Chi-Chi came over to the threesome, asking an overwhelmed Marron tons of questions about the wedding. Bulla and Yamcha took this as a good opportunity to leave.

"Hey everyone." Bulla greeted when she and Yamcha got to the group of extraordinary men who greeted her back and they began to converse. The group consisted of Goku, Gohan, Tien, Chiaotzu, Krillin, Piccolo and Dende.

"Vegeta, over here!" Goku gestured for the only other living full-blooded Saiyan to join the group.

Bulla looked to the side to see her father irritably walking over to them. "I think that's my cue to leave. Nice talking to all of you."

As Bulla walked back to Marron, she smiled when she saw Pan, Uub, Goten and Trunks gathered by the table. When she passed her father, she told him to look more cheerful and put his happy face on. The Prince of all Saiyans just grunted at his daughter's request.

"So what did I miss?" Bulla asked when she joined her friends.

After everyone devoured the huge feast that was prepared for them, it was time to have some fun. Yamcha and Tien were playing pool while Puar and Chiaotzu respectively cheered them on. Krillin was singing karaoke and Master Roshi was at the bar with Oolong, cheering him on. Videl and 18 were playing cards against Gohan and Dende, while Goku and Vegeta were being yelled at by their respective wives.

"What's your problem woman? It's just for a couple of hours!" Vegeta stated. He had stuffed himself at dinner and was ready for a well-deserved one-on-one match with his rival.

"Please Chichi?" Goku begged putting on his puppy dog face. He was also in the mood for a friendly spar with Vegeta.

"No, you two are not sparring and that's final!" Both women screamed at the top of their lungs.

Since Goku was never one to argue, he simply obeyed his wife and friend's response. "Sorry Vegeta." Goku said scratching the back of his head with his infamous Son grin.

Vegeta gave Goku a look that meant 'you are pathetic'. "Grow some balls Kakarot; I'm not giving in that easily." The Prince declared crossing his arms over his chest. He eyed his wife and was shocked to see that she was doing the same.

Piccolo chuckled as he saw the two most powerful fighters in the entire universe being overpowered by their furious wives. After a good ten minutes of arguing that came mostly from Vegeta and Bulma, the two warriors finally gave in. Defeated the duo decided to go to the bar to have a drinking contest. It was better than nothing.

Meanwhile, Pan and Uub were playing dominos against Bulla and Trunks, while Goten was standing a few feet away from them on the phone with his girlfriend.

"Not again. You two are so cheating!" Bulla bellowed.

"We can't help that we're domino-masters." Uub teased giving Pan a high five.

"Shut up!" Bulla roared, gaining surprised looks from her friends. Everyone knew that Bulla had a temper but now she was just being mean.

"Lighten up sis, it's just a game." Trunks reminded his little sister. He didn't know why she got so worked up; she wasn't exactly a sore loser. _"Then again Bulla never loses at anything. Maybe she has her period."_

"Sorry guys, I don't know what came over me." Bulla replied glancing at the youngest Son boy, but quickly turned her attention back to the people in front of her. "You can all thank my dad for that good trait." Bulla joked.

After Goten ended his cell phone conversation, he returned to the group. Trunks immediately noticed that his best friend was looking kind of blue.

"Why so glum, chum?" Trunks asked his partner in crime.

"What did Valese do this time?" Pan asked with a bit of rage in her voice. At first Pan really liked Valese but when she got to know her better, she could not stand her. Valese was the jealous type that wanted to spend every waking second with Goten, it was pathetic.

"Relax Pan, she didn't do anything." Goten defended his girlfriend. "In fact we are happier than ever." Goten put on a fake smile which seemed to go unnoticed by everyone except a certain purple-haired young man.

"Then why are you so…"

"Where's Marron?" Goten quickly cut off his niece. He really didn't feel like being questioned by her or anyone else for that matter.

Bulla shrugged. "We haven't seen her since she left to go call Cash."

"They're probably still talking on the phone." Goten concluded.

"Yeah, but maybe I should go look for her?" Bulla considered.

"I'll go look for her. I need to go to my room anyway." Trunks offered getting up from his seat.

"Cool." Bulla smiled then turned her attention to the Son boy. "Goten, wanna help me school these two self-proclaimed domino master's?"

"Sure." Goten nodded taking the empty seat that was formerly occupied by Trunks.

"Bring it on!" Pan and Uub challenged.


	4. You're a great friend

**Disclaimer: **I don't own DB, DBZ or DBGT.

Trunks traced Marron's small yet above average energy signature in her private guest bedroom. The handsome half-Saiyan knocked on the bedroom door but the only response he received in response was complete silence. He knocked a little harder the second time, just in case Marron was in the bathroom and didn't hear him the first time. Once again he received no answer but decided to enter the room anyway.

"Hello, Marron are you in here?" Trunks called out as he slowly opened the door. Surprisingly he found her sitting on the bed, with her face buried in her hands.

"You should learn to answer when someone knocks on the…" Trunks froze when he saw Marron looking up at him. Her face was all red, puffy and tear stained. There was also a heap of used tissues surrounding her.

"Marron, what's wrong?" Trunks asked concerned as he rushed over to her side. He put his arm around her shoulder.

Marron didn't reply she just buried her face in Trunks' chest and started sobbing. The young warrior was startled at first but being an expert at comforting his younger sibling, he knew never ever to stop a woman from crying. "Shhh, it's okay." Trunks whispered to try and comfort her since he had no idea what upset her. He embraced the blue-eyed girl gently as she rests her head on his shoulder, then placed his own head on her head, stroking her long, beautiful, blonde hair. _"Wow she smells nice."_ Trunks acknowledged. He blushed after he realised what he was thinking.

Marron tried hard to stop crying but her emotions got the best of her. She did not want to let Trunks or anyone else see her cry, but part of her actually did not want to stop crying because she did not want to let go of Trunks. She felt safe and secure in his arms.

Trunks wanted to know what upset one of his closest friends so much, but he knew he had to wait until she calmed down to ask her what was wrong. It felt like hours were passing by while Marron's tears just wouldn't cease. Trunks didn't like seeing his friend like this. He wanted her to be her normal cheerful self. When Marron finally stopped crying, Trunks offered her a tissue from the now almost empty tissue box.

"Mar, do you want to talk about it?" Trunks asked in a soothing tone.

After wiping her eyes and nose, Marron looked into the kind-hearted and caring eyes of her once childhood crush and saw the concern and love he had towards her. She pondered whether to tell him the truth or not.

"You don't need to talk if you don't want to." Trunks added after Marron didn't respond while he brushed away a few strands of hair that fell in her face.

Marron blushed a bit then let out a small smile. "No it's okay … I need to talk to someone." Marron took a deep breath. "It's Cash."

"Did he say something to upset you?" Trunks asked as he felt the blood boiling inside him. He never really liked Cash; he was too arrogant and stuck-up.

"We got into a huge argument earlier that's why he didn't come to the party. I felt bad so I called him to apologise because I don't like it when we fight but then we got into another argument and to be honest, ever since I moved in with him, we argue a lot and mostly over the smallest things but tonight was different." Marron replied in a shaky voice as she tried to fight back tears.

"What did you argue about?"

"We were talking about our future after we get married you know kids, houses, the normal stuff but then out of nowhere he tells me that he doesn't want me to work, he wants me to be a stay at home wife and mother." Marron replied with a bit of annoyance in her voice.

"That's crazy! You're one of the best fashion designers out there, you can't just quit." Trunks exclaimed. He knew Cash was a piece of work, but this was ridiculous.

"I told him that I'm not quitting my job, but he says he makes enough money for the both of us and he's so persistent." Marron sighed. "Would you ever ask your future wife to do something like that?"

"No I wouldn't, that would be selfish of me." Trunks replied truthfully.

"Yeah, man why can't Cash be as understanding as you are?"

"Are you having second thoughts about him?" Trunks asked.

Marron paused for a while before answering.

"No, he makes me happy. Things will work itself out, it always does." Marron replied.

"I hope so cause if he makes you cry again I'm going to have to kick his ass." Trunks joked trying to lighten the mood.

Marron smiled and hugged him. Trunks felt a warm but pleasant feeling in his chest which surprised him since he has never felt anything like it before. He found himself returning her hug tighter.

"You know you can always lean on me whenever you need a shoulder to cry on." Trunks smiled after the hug ended.

"Do you mind doing me a favour?" Marron asked hopeful.

"Don't worry, I won't tell anyone." Trunks winked.

"Thanks but can you cover for me and tell everyone I left. I might as well take off since I don't feel like socialising right now."

"Sure, do you want me to drive or fly you home?" Trunks asked.

"No I can drive myself home, but thanks for the offer." Marron acknowledged.

"No problem. Well goodbye then and don't be a stranger." Trunks said getting ready to leave the room.

"Trunks?"

"Yeah?" Trunks turned his attention back to Marron.

"Thanks for listening. You're a great friend." Marron smiled.

Suddenly there was a burning feeling in Trunks' stomach that was not as pleasant as the previous feeling he had when he was hugging Marron. He just ignored it and gave her a sweet smile as he closed the door behind him.

While walking down the hall, Trunks thought about the strange feelings he experienced when he was with the blonde girl although he did not get to think much since he bumped into his sister.

"Where have you been? I send you to go look for Marron like an hour ago!" The fiery blue-haired girl yelled.

"Look Marron is fine, a client had an emergency with a dress and Marron had to rush over to the boutique to go meet her. She said it might take a while so she won't be coming back." The purple-haired young man replied.

"Ug stupid clients, the poor girl can't even get one night to herself. So where have you been all this time?" Bulla asked enquiringly.

"Isn't it obvious? I've been avoiding you!" Trunks grinned and ran down the hall before Bulla could catch him.

"Hey, come back here!" Bulla yelled running after him.

(R&R please. Good, bad, average, anything. No reviews = no inspiration which = no more chapters. Thanks for those who have reviewed . You've been inspiring).


	5. He broke up with her?

Disclaimer: I don't own Dragonball Z/GT, Keeping up with the Kardashians, Blackberry's or One Direction (though I would like to own Niall) or Captain Morgan.

The next morning, The President of Capsule Corporation found himself sitting in his lavish corner office, with a huge headache. After returning to the party, Trunks and Goten decided to follow in their father's footsteps and needless to say it did not end well for anyone. The young president took out aspirins and downed it with a bottle of mineral water.

"I hope these stupid aspirins work fast." Trunks said downing three simultaneously. "Oh what the heck." Trunks shrugged and downed two more. "Mom should really stop throwing parties in the middle of the week but it was fun though." Trunks grinned remembering how drunk Vegeta and Goku were last night that they even sung a love duet together on the karaoke machine.

"Oh good times." Trunks grinned leaning back against the chair but then he quickly remembered that the whole night wasn't fun for everyone.

"I hope Marron is feeling better. I should probably give her a call to see how she's doing." Trunks picked up the telephone and started pressing the digits to Marron's boutique, but was then interrupted by a knock on the door.

"Mr Brief, your 10 o clock is here." The middle aged secretary announced.

"Send them in." Trunks replied absentminded. He then instantly put the phone down. "Wait! I have a 10 o clock?"

"So then I said I was getting cold and he offered me his jacket, even though I'm in my own house! What does that tell you?"

"That he is either a gentlemen or a complete idiot?" Marron replied.

"Don't be mean, he's a sweetheart and he finally showed signs that he likes me back." Bulla said as she stepped out of the dressing room. "So watcha think?" Bulla asked twirling around to show off a three layered grey strapless dress.

"You look gorgeous." Marron complimented.

"I do don't I?" Bulla asked rhetorically.

Marron rolled her eyes at her young friend. "Conceited much? Anyway back to Goten. I don't think giving you a jacket because you got cold was a sign that he likes you, he was just being nice… like always."

"I refuse to believe that and I know that he likes me back." Bulla stated while trying on different bracelets.

Marron signed. She knew there was no point trying to convince her friend the obvious. Bulla was one of the most stubborn people she knew. Another seemingly good quality she inherited from her father.

"Not to be rude or anything but shouldn't you be at campus?" Marron asked trying to change the subject.

"I should…but I'm not. So do you think I have a chance with him?"

Apparently changing the subject was not an option.

"Bulla…"

"Marron…"

Marron silently thanked Dende when a customer needed her attention.

"So what are your plans for the weekend?" Marron asked when she returned.

"Probably the same as always, hanging out either at Silver's or at Skye's place and you?"

"I don't have any plans." Marron replied.

"Yeah but you have a boyfriend… who you live with… so I guess there will be plenty for you two to do." Bulla nudged her friend's arm and winked.

"You my friend have a very dirty mind." Marron playfully hit her on the arm.

Bulla smirked. "I better get going. I have an oral due on Wednesday and so far I just have the summary."

"What are you going to talk about?"

"Paris. I wanted to do fashion but then someone beat me to it already, anyway you can ring up those purple feathered ear rings as well as the neon yellow ones, these two crystal bracelets, that black Gucci bag, the grey hat oh and everything else I tried on while I go take this off." Bulla said as she disappeared into the dressing room.

Marron turned her head to the mountain of colourful dresses, tops, low-cut jackets and blazers that was sprawled on the counter.

"Wow must be nice to be **that** rich." Marron said to herself.

Two days later, Bulla was wondering the halls of her huge mansion of a home. She was looking for her mother who has seemingly disappeared of off the face of the planet. With her mother's life essence as small as it was, it was pretty hard to find her. Concluding that she was not in any of the inside labs or workrooms, Bulla proceeded to look for her Ki only to find it at … Goku's house.

"That's just great, now who's going to make me breakfast?" Bulla stomped off to her bedroom. Just as she entered her room One Direction's 'Live while we're young' blasted through her blackberry. Bulla looked at the caller ID and quickly answered the call when she saw who it was.

"Hey doll, what's up?" Bulla asked. She lay herself down on the bed to make herself more comfortable.

"Doll? Have you been watching Keeping up with the Kardashians again?" Marron joked.

"Yeah you know I love the drama, so why are you calling?"

"I wanted to ask if I come over. I'm bored!" Marron stated. She was watching television with her mother and father.

"Yeah of course you can." Bulla replied.

"Cool. I'll be there around one, is that okay with you?"

Bulla looked over at the clock on her wall. It was now only a little over 11:00 a.m.

"That sounds good to me. Can you bring me something to eat? My stupid parents are at Goku's place."

"Aw are you mad coz they can see Goten and you can't?" Marron teased.

"No I haven't even thought about that. Now I'm really mad and I'm sooo hunnngggryyyy." Bulla whined.

"Make yourself something to eat. You can't be that lazy."

"But I am… hey is that your parents I hear?" Bulla asked.

"Yeah they're laughing at the people auditioning for Idols." Marron replied.

Bulla smiled. "Laughing at people who are humiliating themselves, they've been hanging out with my father too much."

Marron let out a chuckle.

"So what are you doing at Kame house so early in the morning, did you spend the night?"

"Yeah, like I said dad always says I never visit them enough."

"Are you going to be okay getting here in this weather though since it's storming outside?" Bulla asked concerned since Kame house was so far away.

"Yeah I'll be fine. A little rain's never hurt anybody." Marron replied.

"I guess, anyway I gotta go wash… and make my own breakfast. Say hi to your parents for me." Bulla said.

"Bye." Marron replied and both of them hung up their cell phones.

The doorbell rang throughout Capsule Corporation, breaking the silence that filled the Brief household. Trunks went to open the front door since he was already on his way out.

"Whoa Marron you're soaked." Trunks said as he took the wet umbrella from her and put it in the corner.

"Hello to you to Trunks." Marron replied sarcastically. Trunks stepped aside to allow Marron to come inside the house.

"Oh sorry. Can I take that?" Trunks pointed towards her coat.

"Sure." Marron nodded.

Trunks helped Marron get out of her pink coat and put it on the coat hanger. He then turned to face her again when he noticed how cute she looked today. She was wearing a neat white jumper that had silver rhinestones on the shoulders, with black stockings and pink boots. Her hair was in pigtails under a black beret and she was holding a pink handbag.

"I've been meaning to call you. How have you been?" Trunks asked.

"Good thanks and you?" Marron asked.

"I'm great thanks… I take it you and Cash sorted out your problems?" Trunks asked trying not to sound too nosy.

"Not exact…" Marron started but was interrupted by the sound of Trunks' cell phone ringing.

Trunks reached for his jacket pocket and got out his blackberry. He already knew who the ringtone belonged to.

"Sorry I gotta take this." Trunks said.

Marron just nodded at him.

"Yo." "I'm on my way." "See you in ten."

Trunks looked at Marron and mouthed an 'I'm sorry, talk later?' since he was still listening to the person on the other end of the line.

Marron nodded and Trunks gave her a quick smile and walked out of the house. After Trunks left Marron took the stairs to Bulla's room.

"So what do you wanna do?" Bulla asked as she took a seat in her turquoise beanbag while Marron sat on the bed.

"It doesn't matter." Marron replied flipping through one of Bulla's fashion magazines. "We could watch a movie or something."

"Not usually what I do on a Saturday but okay." Bulla agreed.

Marron just rolled her eyes at Bulla who got up to get her laptop.

"So where was Trunks off to?" Marron asked.

"Beats me." Bulla shrugged. "Why?"

"Just asking." Marron replied.

"He probably went to Goten's or something." Bulla said sitting down next to Marron. They went through possible movies to watch.

"Is there some kind of party at Mount Paozu that we weren't invited to? Even my parents were heading that way when I left the house." Marron said.

"If there is, then we should have a little party of our own." Bulla said with a sly tone in her voice.

Many, many hours later, since it was almost midnight and still raining, Bulla forced Vegeta to take Marron home with the argument that it would be too dangerous for Marron to travel home on her own, that and the fact that the two have been drinking…a lot. Angrily Vegeta drove Marron to Kame house with his daughter sitting in the passenger seat. After dropping Marron off, Vegeta flew his daughter and himself home under an energy barrier since it was faster than the hour drive by air car.

"Next time, have Kakarot instant transmission that brat home!" Vegeta scowled when he landed on the front porch.

"Night daddy, love you." Bulla said as her father stomped off to his bedroom. Bulla followed closely behind and couldn't stop thinking about Marron. Marron was never a heavy drinker, she'd take two or three drinks max whether it was at a party or a club but tonight the girl helped the demi-Saiyan finish a full bottle of Captain Morgan Spiced Gold. She wondered why the blonde was drinking so much but didn't ask her. Bulla saw her father disappear into the main bedroom and she shrugged. "Must be wedding nerves or something." The blue-haired girl concluded while she passed her brother's bedroom. She saw that the door was still open and the lights were also on and decided to pay her beloved brother a visit.

"Hey sis, what are you still doing up?" Trunks asked. He was already lying in bed.

"I just got home from dropping off Marron." Bulla replied. She went to sit on his bed. "What have you been up to today?"

"Goten and I had a bro's day. We don't get to hang out as much because of work."

Bulla felt a million butterflies in her stomach after hearing Goten's name. Being intoxicated can increase your love senses like that.

"Oh that's cool. How is he anyway?" Bulla asked trying not to sound too interested.

"He's actually doing great for someone who just broke up with his girlfriend." Trunks replied letting out a loud yawn.

"He broke up with her? Why?" Bulla asked looking shocked although she was smiling on the inside. Part of her was wondering if she was dreaming or just heard him wrong though.

Valese and Goten have been going out for almost five years. Everyone thought that they would end up getting married soon, while Bulla hoped that Valese would just drop dead.

"Valese cheated on him with some French dude and he found out about two weeks ago. He said that he wasn't even mad at her when he found out and that their relationship has been falling apart months ago. So they officially broke up yesterday. Wait why am I telling you this? Goten asked me not to tell anyone that they broke up so you better keep that big mouth of yours shut." Trunks warned.

"Yeah whatever, I'm no gossip."

"Of course you're not. Can you turn of the light and close my door please?" Trunks asked already throwing the blankets over his head.

"Sure." Bulla said getting up from his bed. "Night."

The only response Bulla received was loud snoring coming from the bed. Bulla let out a smile, then switched of the light and closed her brother's bedroom door. When she got to her room she quickly got dressed in her pyjamas and dived under her blankets. That night Bulla slept with a smile on her face knowing that after all these years, her crush was finally single again.


	6. Come on daddy, time's a wasting!

**Disclaimer:** I don't own Dragonball Z.

It was a beautiful Tuesday morning and the one and only Saiyan Princess was soaring through the sky on her way home from college. Normally she preferred driving rather than flying since the wind damaged her hair, almost like she prefers to shop instead of training because it was more fun… and safe. A world famous heiress like herself could not be seen with bruises or scars. She did have a reputation to uphold. As she neared her house the young girl decided against going home and stopped in mid-air where she took out her cell phone.

"Hey honey you have a phone call." Uub said as he entered the teaching area. Luckily for him his girlfriend was just finishing of her martial arts class or she would have yelled at him for interrupting a class.

"Thanks hun." Pan said as he handed her the cell phone.

"Hello."

"Hey Pan, you wanna grab an ice-cream with me?" Bulla asked hopeful. She really wanted to spend some time with her best friend because it has been a while since the two of them last hung out together, plus she also wanted to find out how Goten was doing since Trunks was not saying much.

"Make that a blueberry muffin and I'm good to go." Pan replied.

"Deal. I'll be in Satan City in about 5 minutes. Wait for me outside the dojo; I'm not in the mood for those muscle heads and their stupid pickup lines."

"Cool, see you in a few." Pan replied and both girls hung up their phones.

Bulla tossed her phone back in her handbag and continued to soar over West City and into Satan City.

"Hey B, class ended early today huh?" Pan asked as she made her way over towards her blue-haired friend.

"I was supposed to write but the stupid lecture never showed up. What a waste of a morning." Bulla replied irritably while she received a sympathetic look from her friend.

The young Saiyan hybrids were sitting in MuFfInPaLaCe and ordered half a dozen big muffins each and two large strawberry smoothies. As usual they sat at the back of the shop to avoid people staring their "how do these tiny girls fit all that into their stomach stares." Another reason was because people usually tend to ask Bulla for her autograph since her whole family was famous and Pan was also well-known in Satan City for being the World Champions granddaughter.

"Wow this banana-nut muffin is delicious!" Bulla said enjoying her scrumptious treat.

"Yeah they are, but I still prefer the blueberry." Pan said munching on her muffin. "So B, I heard you and Marron were quite hammered the other day."

"Where'd you hear that?" Bulla asked surprised that her friend knew. She didn't exactly post updates or pictures on Facebook… did she?

"Okay I didn't hear it but I saw the pictures of the two of you on Facebook." Pan replied.

"I don't even remember posting anything."

"That's what alcohol does to the brain." Pan replied taking a bite from her third muffin which was chocolate chip. "So how'd you even get M to drink with you? I thought she only drank at birthday parties and other special occasions."

"I don't know what got into her. I was just gonna get us some ciders then she suggested the strong stuff. I kinda think something is up with her. Have you noticed anything different about her lately?"

"Like what?"

"I don't know. She's just not… Marron."

"No I haven't noticed anything different about her, then again last week was the first time I saw her in over two months."

"Same here but never mind, it's probably nothing. So I know it was Uub and your anniversary last weekend. What did you get him and more importantly what did he get you?" Bulla asked giving the raven-haired girl her full attention.

The younger girl's face started flushing a deep shade of crimson.

Bulla raised an eyebrow. "Pan what's up, why are you blushing?"

"Uh it's nothing." Pan said uneasily.

"Come on tell me. You never blush; the only time you blush is when we talk about…" Bulla's eyes grew wide. "OMG! You two did it!"

Heads turned to the direction of the two friends as they hid their own heads behind their menus.

"Can you talk anymore louder? I don't think my parents can hear you all the way at Mount Paozu!" Pan whispered/screamed sarcastically although still blushing all the way.

"Oops sorry." Bulla covered her mouth. "But you can't just spring something like that on a person."

"I didn't. You figured it out on your own."

"Oh yeah. So how was it?" Bulla asked with interest.

"This is not the place to be talking to you about my sex life!" Pan screamed/whispered and blushed again.

"Fine. Let's go to my house then." Bulla suggested.

"You're not gonna let this go are you?" Pan asked.

"Nope." Bulla shook her head.

"Okay let's finish eating then we can go to your house." Pan said defeated.

An hour had passed since the girls got to Capsule Corporation. They were in Bulla's room where Pan had just finished telling the older girl about her special night.

"Dude, I can't believe you lost your v-card and now I'm the only virgin left out of all my friends." Bulla sulked.

"Wow you're seriously making this about you?" Pan rolled her eyes. "Anyway it was bound to happen sooner or later. We have been dating forever."

"Yeah I know." Bulla sighed laying herself down on the bed.

"Don't worry B; you'll get a boyfriend soon." Pan said comforting her.

"_Not the one I want."_ Bulla thought to herself then her mind went to the one person she has loved all her life. She almost forgot that he was one of the reasons she wanted to see Pan today. "So Pan, how are things going over at Mount Paozu? Anything new with your family?" Bulla asked lifting herself up to sit next to Pan again.

"Everyone's great nothing new happening, oh except that Goten and Valese broke up."

"Yeah Trunks told me but don't tell Goten coz Trunks promised him that he wouldn't tell anyone."

"Okay I won't. Personally I'm glad he dumped her. He can do so much better than that skank."

Bulla nodded in agreement.

"I'm just worried about him. This morning I heard grandma tell dad that uncle Goten's been moping around the house since Sunday and that he hasn't been to work on Monday or today."

"The poor guy. He's really taking the break-up hard."

"Yeah, I feel bad for him. Well B, I better get going. I promised gramps that I'd be back by three. I already left poor Uub to teach the group and one-on-one classes on his own."

"Okay, I'll walk you out." Bulla said and the two girls left the room.

When the twosome got downstairs, they bumped into Vegeta near the front entrance.

"Hey daddy."

"Hi Vegeta."

"Where are you two off to?" Vegeta asked. Apparently he was in a good mood since he had a smile on his face.

"I'm just walking Pan out." Bulla replied.

"Pan we can fly together I have a sparring session with Kakarot and I'm on my way there now."

"I'm actually off to the dojo and I'm late. See ya later." Pan waved as she hurriedly exited the door.

The blue-haired girl waved back at her friend and then turned to her father.

"I'll fly with you daddy." The Prince's only daughter offered.

Vegeta looked at his youngest child with confusion written all over his face.

"What?" Bulla asked not liking the way her father was staring at her.

"Didn't you just get your hair done?" Vegeta asked. He knew his daughter didn't like flying especially when her hair was styled.

"Yip, come on daddy time's a wasting." Bulla replied dragging her dad out of the door.

And so a very baffled father and excited daughter departed to the 439 Mountain area.


	7. Yay, let's hit the tub Vegeta!

**Disclaimer:** Well we all know who doesn't own Dragonball Z (yeah it's me) so on with the story.

Almost two and a half hours had passed since Bulla and Vegeta arrived at The East District. While Vegeta and Goku left to go spar near a secluded area north of Mount Paozu, the prince's daughter stayed behind and occupied herself at Gohan and Videl's house. Videl was at the police station (she's a detective) and Gohan was at home preparing lectures for the next day. When Gohan was done he showed her a few of the inventions that he and her mother were busy with, which she found interesting seeing as she herself wants to study science after she achieved her Master's degree in Business.

Videl and Pan came home around half past five and Pan was obviously surprised to see Bulla at her house. The two friends didn't have much time to talk because Pan had to get ready to go back to Satan City since their family were going to have dinner at Mr Satan's house. Bulla said her goodbyes to the Son family and went next door to the other Son residence. Bulla walked into the kitchen to find Chi-Chi busy preparing dinner. When Bulla and her father first arrived at Mount Paozu, Chi-Chi invited them to dinner but the young girl was pretty sceptical and made sure to find out what they were eating first before she agreed. Fortunately for her it was fish.

"You must be hungry dear." Chi-Chi said smiling when the young girl entered the house. Her smile then turned into a frown. "Goku and Vegeta better show up soon or we'll just have to start dinner without them."

Just as the words escaped the dark-haired woman's mouth, the two full blooded Saiyans entered the house, bruised of course.

"No Chi-Chi you can't eat without us." Goku moaned to his wife.

"Then you better wash up, dinner will be done in fifteen minutes." Chi-Chi replied.

"Yay, let's hit the tub Vegeta." Goku replied energetically. You would never guess that he just got out of a fight.

"There's no way I'm getting into that thing with you Kakarot!" Vegeta cringed disgusted by the thought.

"You can use the inside bathroom Vegeta." Chi-Chi offered then turned to her husband with a frown. "Like a civilized person."

Goku rubbed the back of his head like he always does with a huge grin plastered on his face. Shortly after the two men left to get cleaned up.

"I better go tell Goten dinner will be ready soon." Chi-Chi said but before she could move Bulla was already on the third step.

"It's okay, I'll go." Bulla replied hurrying up the stairs before Chi-Chi could reply.

The only reason she came to Mount Paozu with her father was to see Goten, not that she didn't like hanging out with the rest of the Son's. The blue-haired girl stopped in front of her destination, took a deep breath and knocked on the door.

"Come in." came a dull, lifeless voice.

"Hey Goten your mom said that you have to get ready for… din-ner." Bulla said as she entered Goten's room. The normally tidy room was now scattered with dirty clothes, the room was filled with dirty dishes, the bed was unmade but then again Goten was lying in it and empty beer bottles were lying on the floor.

"This is disgusting."

"Thanks for your honesty, B." Goten replied sitting up straight on the bed.

Bulla immediately felt embarrassed. She didn't realise that she made that little remark out loud. She made her way over to his bed, flicked away a dirty sock and then sat down next to him.

"Goten…" Bulla began.

"B, please don't say you're sorry or give me a sympathetic look. I received enough of those already. The last thing I need is another person to pity me." Goten interrupted with a soft tone. Bulla could hear the hurt in his voice.

"I understand." Bulla replied touching his hand.

Goten smiled. "Thanks B, is your mom here?"

"No, dad came to spar with your dad so I just tagged along." Bulla shrugged.

"Oh cool."

"Yeah, um, your mom sent me up to tell you to get ready for dinner."

"I'm not hungry." Goten said lying back down on the bed.

"Sure you're not." Bulla replied with a bit of sarcasm in her voice.

"I'm serious. I don't want to eat I just want to be left alone."

Bulla being the stubborn girl that she was would not leave until she got her way. There was only one thing she could do. Bulla jumped on the bed, sat on top of Goten and pulled her face close towards his face.

"Please come eat Goten, pretty please." Bulla said giving him her best puppy dog eyes that no one has been able to resist.

"That's not fair you know I can't say no to you whenyou give me the puppy dog eyes." Goten complained.

"So is that a yes?" Bulla asked still giving him the puppy dog eyes.

"Yeah, yeah." Goten glumly replied.

Bulla happily jumped off, of Goten.

"You know forcing is a crime right." Goten said getting out of bed.

"That may or may not be true, either way I won't end up in jail. See you downstairs." Bulla said getting ready to leave the room. "Oh and Goten take a shower for Kami's sake."

After the last sentence the youth disappeared into the hallway. Goten smiled at her last remark.

"_That girl can always make me smile."_ Goten thought to himself.

That night when Goten went to bed he couldn't stop thinking about Bulla. After dinner the two of them did the dishes and then they went outside to go sit and chat. It was the first time he has been outside since the day he and Valese broke up. Not once did Bulla give him a sympathetic look or mention anything about Valese. Instead they talked about her studies, his restaurant and making jokes about setting Trunks up on a blind date. At the end of the night Bulla did lecture him about cleaning his room, going to work and not acting like a hobo. For the first time in days he felt happy again and it was all thanks to his best friend's little sister.


	8. Rescheduling is for the weak!

**Disclaimer: I own nothing DBZ related.**

The first thing that came to Bulla's mind when she entered her huge dome-shaped home was… _"Sparing with daddy."_ Bulla let out a loud sigh. She had a long, boring day at campus and all she wanted to do was take a nap. The 20-year-old beauty took a deep breath before she entered the living room. She saw her father watching television. "Well I hope this works."

"Hey daddy, how are you?" Bulla chirped happily in her sweetest voice, while flopping down next to her father.

"No." Vegeta said.

"No?" Bulla asked confused.

"You want to cancel our training session but the answer is no." Vegeta replied with a serious tone in his voice although Bulla could see a small smirk forming on his lips.

"What? Me cancel our training session? You know I'd never do that daddy. I uh just want to… reschedule it."

"Rescheduling is for the weak! Go get your butt to your room and go put on your training clothes."

"But daddyyyy…"

"Now and that's final!"

"Fine!" Bulla grunted and stomped out of the room.

"Did I just hear you say no to Bulla?" Bulma asked with disbelief as she made her way into the living room from the kitchen.

"I had to. The girl has made me gone too soft over the years." Vegeta replied slightly annoyed.

"So dad how was I today?" Bulla asked grabbing a towel and wiping her face. The training session has finally come to an end and the young girl could not have been happier.

"Your fighting sense has improved a lot since our last session but you still need to work a little more on your defence." Vegeta replied picking up his water bottle and starting to drink it. "Other than that you're doing great."

"That's awesome. So next time we can increase the gravity since I've mastered training in 120x's Earth's gravity?"

"Oh so you actually want to train next time?"

"It's not like I have a choice. Even if I'm miles away from home you'd still come and find me and drag my butt into the Gravity room."

"That's very true. Now get out I have some serious training to do!" Vegeta stated.

"Whatever dad. Enjoy." Bulla waved as she exited the Gravity room.

Bulla quickly walked towards her room to freshen up and get ready for the night. As she passed Trunks' bedroom she saw that his door was open which meant that he was home.

"_I wonder what time it is if he's home."_

"Another fun day in the Gravity room?" Trunks asked sarcastically when he spotted his sister walking outside his bedroom.

"Go ahead and mock dear brother, besides dad said that you're next." Bulla winked and left Trunks alone to quiver at the thought.

Bulla went into her bathroom, stood in front of the mirror and scanned hertraining outfit which consisted of black pants, a purple sports bra tank top, purple wristbands and white Saiyan style boots like the ones her father used to wear. Most of her outfit was still intact and she only had a small ki burn on her left shoulder.

"At least my outfit isn't completely destroyed this time!" Bulla said running the shower.

"I can't believe how pathetic my life has turned out to be." Bulla said throwing herself on her brother's bed.

"What's up sis?" Trunks asked while playing Grand Theft Auto.

"All my stupid friends have plans with their boyfriend's tonight."

"And?

"And I have no plans for tonight!"

"Why don't you just go see a movie or something?" Trunks suggested. Bulla gave her brother a look of horror.

"I'm not going to sit alone in a movie theatre on a Friday night Trunks. That's social suicide!" Bulla exclaimed.

"Then find something else to do."

"Like wha- wait what are you doing tonight?" Bulla asked. Even if hanging out with her brother wasn't her first choice, the blue-haired girl would rather do that then go out on her own.

"Sorry sis but I am just gonna laze around the house and play video games."

"You really need a girlfriend bro."

"Yeah says the girl without a boyfriend."

"Fair enough. Might as well watch you play games since I have nothing better to do."

"_This will be fun."_ Trunks thought to himself.

"So where's Goten then?"

"Beats me." Trunks shrugged.

"Trunks I'm bored." Bulla whined.

"Bulla it's been 10 seconds."

"Can't we go out or something?"

Trunks sighed and paused his videogame. His sister was starting to irritate him.

"Bulla are you sure all your friends have plans tonight."

"Well Pan and Uub did say I could hang out with them but like the saying says three's a crowd."

"Didn't Silver and Ty just break up? Don't you need to console her or something?"

"No they broke up like a month ago. You know I could set you up with her."

Trunks raised an eyebrow.

"Oh come on you know she has a little crush on you."

"Don't you think it would be weird for me to go out with your best friend? You might feel neglected when she comes to visit me and not you." Trunks joked.

"Whatever. So who else? Aha I can't believe I forgot about her." Bulla said going through her phone's contacts. Trunks looked at her curious to see who this person was.

"Hey Marron wanna come over?" Bulla asked over the phone. Trunks felt a strange warm feeling all over his body at the mention of her name.

"Cool, I'll meet you there at 10. Bye." Bulla hung up the phone.

"Looks like I have plans after all. Catch ya later bro." Bulla said leaving the room.


	9. Shouldn't you be buying me ice cream?

**Disclaimer: **I don't own Dragonball Z

The next day was Saturday and normally our favourite Saiyan princess would be at the mall already maxing out her father's credit card… again but today she decided to sleep in. Her peaceful slumber was mostly due to exhaustion caused by her night out with Marron but the peace and quiet that the Saturday morning had to offer before the city's noise levels started to rise was also relaxing. Even the sunrays that made its way through the blinds of the bedroom window had no effect on the girl's slumber as she just pulled the covers over her head. The blue-haired beauty was finally awaken when she heard loud music coming from her brother's room.

"Ug I'm going to kill Trunks!" Bulla scowled. She got out of bed, put on her slippers and angrily stomped towards her brother's room.

"Goten what the hell are you doing, turn off the music do you want to wake the whole house? My dad is going to kill you!" Trunks scowled at his best friend when suddenly an enraged looking Bulla burst into the room.

"Trunks what the hell is your problem? I was still sleeping you idiot!" Bulla yelled.

"Don't yell at me yell at that idiot!" Trunks yelled back pointing towards his best friend.

Blinded by her anger, Bulla didn't even notice the spiky haired man of her dreams standing in the room until her brother pointed it out. She also only realised that Trunks was still in bed and not only did he look like he just woke up himself, he looked just as furious as she was. Now she got it.

"Goten what the hell is your problem? We don't go to your house and wake you up with loud music do we?" Bulla asked/yelled but not as loud as before.

Goten just grinned at the two fuming siblings in front of him. When he got to Capsule Corp. Bulma and Vegeta had just left the massive compound, probably to go buy groceries since food never lasts long in this house. He put his password in the keypad of the intercom system to open the front gates then he proceeded to walk to the family front entrance and put another password in that keypad. After getting a snack from the kitchen he went to his best friend's room only to find him still asleep. He then got an idea and put the music on full blast to wake up Trunks not knowing that Bulla was also asleep. He liked getting his best friend mad, Bulla not so much since she does have Vegeta's temper.

"_Though she does look cute while angered." _Goten thought to himself as he stared at her. _"Especially in those boy shorts and tank top." _

"Sorry B, I didn't know you were still asleep." Goten apologised before Bulla's temper got the best of her.

"Whatever. What are you doing here so early anyway?" Bulla asked as she took a seat on her brother's bed.

"It's almost noon." Goten grinned.

"Yeah that's why she asked why so early." Trunks said while rubbing the sleep out of his eyes.

"Pan thought it would be nice to go to the beach today so I came here to let you guys know about our plans."

"Ever heard of a damn cell phone?" Trunks groaned giving a loud yawn.

Goten chuckled at his friend's statement even though he knew Trunks was going to kick his ass for the stunt he pulled the next time they had a sparring match.

"If we're going to the beach I better get ready." Bulla informed the guys as she got up from the bed and disappeared into the bathroom.

The beach was packed full of people enjoying the nice sunny day. Most of them were swimming and surfing and enjoying the cool blue water. Others were flying kites, throwing Frisbee's at each other, playing volleyball, building sand castles, looking for seashells, tanning and so on. The Next Z Generation found themselves a nice shaded spot to have their picnic that was still close to the water. Goten, Uub, Trunks, Pan and Marron were all in the water. Bulla who wasn't really a fan of getting her hair wet sat in a beach chair reading a novel that she brought along from home. Everyone seemed to be enjoying themselves.

"Uub baby can we go get some ice cream?" Pan asked swimming up next to her boyfriend. She had on a cute red one-piece swimsuit.

"Sure honey, you guys coming?" Uub asked the others.

"No, the water is too nice to get out now. I'll get one later." Marron replied.

"Yeah me two." Trunks answered.

"I won't say no to ice cream. We should ask Bulla if she wants to come along." Goten said.

"You can go ask her uncle Goten. Uub and I will walk ahead." Pan said.

Goten nodded and as Goten made his way towards Bulla he accidently stepped into seaweed. A small smile crept on his lips when he saw Bulla laying on a blanket with her back to him. He picked up a handful of seaweed and threw it on her.

"What the hell!" Bulla yelled jumping up. She saw the seaweed on the blanket and then noticed that someone was laughing right next to her at her expense.

"Oh you think it's funny huh?" Bulla asked jerked the remaining slimy seaweed off, of her body and throwing it at him. Goten of course easily dodged it.

"It was a little funny." Goten said still laughing.

"What do you want Goten?" Bulla asked sitting back down after she made Goten remove the seaweed that fell on the blanket.

"I was going treat you to some ice cream to make up for what I did this morning."

"But instead you decided to throw seaweed on me?" Bulla questioned.

"It's not my fault, the seaweed was just lying there and you were just lying there, I couldn't resist." Goten grinned his innocent charming grin. Bulla could never stay mad at him when he had that innocent look on his face but she couldn't let him know that now could she?

"Whatever. Shouldn't you be somewhere not bothering me?" Bulla asked picking up her novel and pretending to read it.

Goten's grin never left his face. "I should but then again bothering you is fun."

The young girl dropped her book and turned her attention to her crush in front of her.

"Shouldn't you be buying me ice cream?"

"Are you kidding me how could I forget? Vegeta was so mad at you and Goten when he woke up buried in sand."

"He made us train with him every day for two whole weeks."

Marron and Trunks laughed at the memory as they reminisced about their past trips to the beach with their crazy family. Trunks stared at the beautiful girl laughing in front of him in her sexy pink two-piece bikini.

"_Why am I feeling so nervous around Marron? I've never been nervous around her before, especially since we've known each other most of our lives. I can't be falling for Marron right? This is the same daddy's girl I've known since forever. Maybe it's because I thought of her as that little girl that I haven't really noticed how grown up she is. I never noticed before but she is hot. She has such a beautiful smile and her eyes are so mesmerising and those legs are one of her best features. And her lips, I just want to… No Trunks what the hell are you thinking?"_

When Bulla and Goten got to the ice cream cart Pan and Uub had just gotten their ice cream cones. The former didn't wait for the latter to get their cones because Pan wanted to go walk along the beach and look for seashells. The half Saiyan pair bought their ice cream and were walking back to their spot on the beach.

"So how's your chocolate and vanilla ice cream?" Goten asked.

"It's so delicious. How's your vanilla, strawberry, chocolate, caramel and blueberry ice cream?"Bulla asked licking her ice cream.

"It's… appetising." Goten replied as he gazed at the girl while she licked her ice cream.

Bulla caught him staring at her. "Don't tell me I have ice cream on my face?" Bulla asked raising an eyebrow.

"Huh? No you don't." Goten replied quickly averting his gaze to the ocean.

Bulla just shrugged her shoulders and followed his gaze to the ocean. They were both looking at Trunks and Marron who seemed to be playing tag in the water.

"Hey can I tell you something?" Goten asked.

"Sure." Bulla replied.

"I think Marron and Trunks are into each other but they don't know it yet." Goten said.

Bulla was surprised at what Goten said and looked at the twosome in the water. She wasn't surprised that they liked each other; she was surprised that Goten noticed it. She always knew that there was some sort of connection between her brother and best friend. The way they look and acted around each other was a dead giveaway.

"You know what Goten I think so too. Maybe now that Marron is single again they can eventually get together."

"Marron is single?" Goten asked/yelled.

**A/N: **Thanks for those who have reviewed :)


	10. Two can play this game

Disclaimer: I don't own Dragonball Z.

A/N: Thanks for the reviews. As always they were much appreciated.

"I am having the best time." Bulla shouted over the music.

The offspring's of the Z fighters were currently at Seven Stars which was a very popular night club in Satan City. The blue-haired princess wore a black spaghetti strap mini dress, black button up wedge, a black leather handbag and silver hoops. Her look was completed with long bouncy curls. The blonde-haired beauty of the group had on a dark wine red strapless mini dress, black platform heels, a shiny black clutch bag and red and silver heart shaped earrings with a matching necklace. Her blonde hair was out of its pigtails and hung loose over her shoulders. Their raven-haired best friend wore a black mini skirt with a red blouse, red ankle strap clogs with a small red handbag. She also wore her hair loose like Marron's although bangs covered her forehead.

The club was overcrowded and many people were out on the dance floor, dancing there cares away to the tracks that the DJ was playing. Those who were not drunk yet would soon be and those who were already drunk would get even more wasted thanks to the laser light effects and smoke machine.

Marron and Bulla were sitting by the bar relaxing their legs before they tackled the dance floor again. "Excuse me ladies from those two gentlemen over there." He pointed in the direction of two young men.

"Mm not bad." Bulla said taking a sip of her cocktail then gave a flirtatious smile in the direction of the guys.

"Bulla are you crazy? They might have put something in our drinks!"

"Oh lighten up Mar." Bulla said taking another sip from her drink. "I already inspected the drink. Besides you know I have a super sensitive nose."

The two best friends continued to chat and drink their cocktails until something caught Bulla's eyes. Marron had a worried look on her face as her best friend's facial expression changed from enjoyment to anger. She turned her head quickly trying to see what got her friend looking ready to kill and was shocked by what she saw. Two blonde-haired twins were busy bumping and grinding with Trunks and Goten who were more than enjoying the attention they were receiving although the eldest was blushing slightly.

Marron suddenly felt a sting in her heart something she hasn't felt in a long time. It felt as if her whole world was destroyed. She was hurt and felt a little betrayed by Trunks.

Bulla was oblivious to her best friend's sudden mood change since she was too busy trying to control her temper before she strangled the girl. "_Who the hell does that bitch think she is dancing with my man… okay technically he's not mine but still!_"

Suddenly a remix of Britney Spears' toxic started to play and being the daughter of Vegeta an idea quickly popped into her head.

"Where are you going?" Marron asked when her hybrid friend suddenly downed the last of her drink and stood up.

"Two can play this game." Bulla responded leaving behind a stunned Marron.

"What game?" Marron asked confused.

"Wanna dance?" Bulla asked grabbing one of the guys who bought her and Marron a drink earlier but before he could respond she was already dragging him to the dance floor.

While moving between sweaty bodies, Bulla led the guy near a spot where Goten was sure to notice them and began to dance wildly to the beat.

"Whoa check out that babe. The girl sure knows how to move." Goten heard a random guy yell.

"Dude isn't that Bulla Brief?"

Goten's head instantly turned to the direction that the guys were looking at. The handsome warrior's eyes widened when he saw the way his 'sister' was inappropriately dancing with a guy that he did not even know.His eyes were fixed on the blue-haired goddess as she moved seductively on the dance floor and for a second he wished that he could be that guy.

Out of the corner of her eye Bulla noticed Goten gazing at her and smiled to herself.She took this as an opportunity to dance even closer and sexier with the guy. _"Gosh if dad were here I'd be dead meat. Well at least 'operation make Goten jealous' is working."_

As the song came to an end, the guy dipped the princess and slowly pulled her back up.

"Thanks for the dance." Bulla said and gave him a quick peck on the cheek. As she was about to leave the guy pulled on her arm.

"Want to go back to my place gorgeous?"

"While I do appreciate being called gorgeous and all the answer is no." Bulla said trying to get away from him.

"Come on you know you want to."

"Look weirdo! We danced, we had fun, my lips even touched your cheek but if you don't take your hand of off my arm right now then tomorrow you'll wake up very confused in a hospital… in Cuba!"

"Is that so?" The guy smirked as he leaned in for a kiss.

_Well someone's going to Cuba. _Bulla though as she made her hand into a fist when… bam! The guy was lying on the ground, out cold.

"Goten what the hell!" Bulla shrieked making him cover his ears.

"I had to do something. That guy was bothering you."

"I didn't need you to do something. I can take care of myself!" Bulla said storming out of the club leaving behind a confused Goten.

"Stupid Goten. Why does he always have to treat me like a little kid?" Bulla said to herself as she furiously took off into the sky.

Back at the club Marron was shocked to see Goten hitting the guy Bulla was dancing with and then seeing her best friend storming out of the club and soon Goten followed her. Marron had no idea what to make of all of this.

"_Was Goten jealous?" "Why did Bulla leave?" "Why is no one helping the guy on the floor?"_

"What just happened?"

Marron looked up to see who broke her chain of thought.

"Oh it's you."

Trunks was surprised at how Marron responded and could hear a bit of hostility in her voice.

"Marron are you okay? You seem upset." Trunks asked concerned.

Marron didn't know what to say. She was upset but she had no reason to be.

"_Please Dende don't tell me I'm falling for Trunks again?"_

"I'm fine Trunks. You can go back to dancing with your 'friend'." The words tasted almost bitter as they escaped Marron's mouth.

"What? Oh you're talking about Camille. I was just dancing with her coz Goten wanted to get with her sister. Apparently it's in the legendary Guys Handbook that if your friend wants to get with a twin then his friend has to occupy the other twin. Also now we can scratch dancing with twins off our bucket list."

Marron started to laugh and Trunks could sense her whole mood changing back to her cheerful and loving way.

"You two are so weird. Come on let's find Pan and Uub. I think it's about time we all went home before more drama arises."

"Oh great just what I need." Bulla said when she felt someone's energy signature approaching her from behind. She increased her speed and smiled when she saw no one behind her. She turned her head back forward and instantly stopped flying.

"You didn't think you'd get rid of me that easily did you?" Goten grinned while levitated in front of her.

"Get out of my way Goten."

Goten's grin turned into a frown. "Bulla what the hell is your problem? I was just defending you."

"You don't need to defend me all the time. If you haven't noticed I'm a grown woman. I'm turning 21 for Dende's sake and you still treat me like a child!"

"Well I'm sorry for being a nice person and trying to help out a friend."

"Don't you get it I don't need your help? Even Trunks didn't butt in coz he knows I can handle myself. You're the only one who still acts as if I'm a child!"

"I don't why do you keep saying that?"

The two hybrids were now staring at each other breathing heavily as their bodies were mere inches away from touching but before they did their friends caught up with them.

"Is everything okay here?" Trunks asked eyeing his sister and best friend.

"Yeah everything is fine." Bulla replied still looking at Goten.

It was 2am in the morning and Trunks found himself still wide awake even though he arrived home before midnight. The handsome purple haired half Saiyan was lying in bed and staring at the ceiling. His thoughts were on a certain blonde haired girl. He couldn't stop thinking about her.

"_I can't be falling for Marron, I just can't be. She's one of my closest friends. But why can't I stop thinking about her? I shouldn't be feeling like this it could ruin our friendship and that's the last thing that I would want to happen. Then again why was she so angry when she taught I was with that girl? And why was she suddenly happy again when I told her I was not? Does she like me? No she can't like me! I can't like her! We can't like each other! Can we? Gosh I'm losing my mind!"_

A/N: I couldn't resist putting the "waking up in Cuba" line in there. One of the funniest quotes from Drake & Josh.

Well until next time! XOXO


End file.
